


Need

by aliens_n_mountains



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliens_n_mountains/pseuds/aliens_n_mountains
Summary: Just a short Vikturi poem. Yuuri loves Viktor, and needs him to notice.





	

Breathe in, breathe out  
the calming chill of home  
a place for him to escape  
to fly freely

He waits  
as the blades hold him up  
for his heart  
to stop beating so fast

He's watching him  
dance so beautifully  
it puts a weight on his chest  
he knows who he's dancing for

He dances only for him  
wants his eyes to never leave  
for he needs him to see  
how much love he's willing to give

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a rough day. I just needed to write something to get my mind off other things.


End file.
